KILL WALLY
by LeviathanReaper
Summary: YOUNG JUSTICE VERSION OF KILL BILL
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **[ARTEMIS POINT OF VIEW]**

 **25** **th** **of June**

My eyes flutter open and analysis's her surroundings where I notices that I am lying in a hospital bed, why was I in hospital? How did I get here….  
Suddenly the memories of 4 years ago flooded in and I now remember everything that had happened 4 years ago..  
I grabbed my stomach and released that I was no longer pregnant; I cried out with the realisation that my former lover has completely taken everything from me, my baby, he took away our future and now he must pay. I hear footsteps walking towards my door where I close my eyes and pretend to be sleeping. The door squeaks open.

Man one says "You can have her for half an hour but there are rules…" I hear the transfer of money, "no hickeys, no burses, no beating, don't leave any marks on her skin ok?"  
Second man says "Ok, come back here after half an hour for when time is up"  
First man leaves the room and leaves me alone with the second man, however the man left in the room doesn't realize one thing… I am awake and if he try's anything I will kill him slowly".

I feel the man climb on top of me where he is striding my hips and smelling my hair, I hear his tongue creep out about to touch me where I suddenly, unexpectedly open my eyes and mouth and grab his tongue between my teeth where I bit down onto it holding it, the man screeches out in pain, I ignore this until I've stricken a nerve and killed him. I angle my body so that I'm able to get out of bed however I fall right off and realize that my legs aren't used to walking. I hear footsteps moving towards my room where I drag my body towards the wall and wait for the door to open.  
The man who was in the room earlier enters and I slice his ankles open with the knife I stole from the other guy's pocket. When I first block falls I drag him towards the door and angle his head between the door and shout at him "Where's Wally?" while smashing the door against his head.  
"Who?" the guy responds.  
"Where's Wally?"  
"I don't know who you're talking about?"  
I look at him up and now and notice his tattoos which say 'Buck' 'Fuck', this triggers a memory where he says "I'm Buck and I'm here to Fuck" I look at Buck straight in the eyes and say "Your Buck and you're here to fuck". I slam the door so hard to his head that I kill him.

I pull the car keys from Bucks pocket and a key ring says 'Pussy Wagon'. I drag myself towards the wheelchair in the corner and pull myself up where I start rolling towards the parking lot where I see Buck's car. I unlock the car and pull myself into the back where I try to move my toes, while doing this I see all the faces that betrayed me, I must seek revenge.

After two hours of trying to move my toes I finally manage to achieve this goal and walk towards the front of the door where I make a list of people who stole my child from me.

The list starts from the easiest to find to the hardest to find.

Zatanna Zatra AKA ZATANNA

Connor Kent AKA SUPERBOY

M'ganna Morse AKA MISS MARTIAN

Richard Grayson AKA NIGHTWING

Wally West AKA FLASH


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **1** **st** **of July**

After reconnecting with my legs and feet after 4 years I decided that in order to seek revenge I must go back to the man that despises my former lover as much as I do: My Father. I must persuade him to make me one of his legendary swords which he swore that he would never again make in order for me to destroy my old crew.

I have arrived at the airport in California, "Hello one ticket to Vietnam please" I say with a smile.  
The women hands over the ticket and after 3 hours of waiting I finally aboard the plane which is flying me over to Vietnam. For most of the flight I slept and dreamt of blackness and nothing however the other half of the flight I thought back to my old team and what they did to me and everyone in that church. 

_Flashback_

 _4 years ago on the 31_ _st_ _of May. In Texas there was a young couple planning to get married in the church the next day and they where currently going through a wedding rehearsal. However when the police arrived they believe that all those innocent people where actually attending a wedding, when Artemis moved to Texas where she changed her name to Diana in order for her to disappear off the radar._

"Diana who else from your family is going to come tomorrow for your wedding?" asked the Priest. "Um, no one else apart from my friends… I don't have much family around these parts" Diana responded with an innocent smile.  
"She don't need anyone else father she got us!" Rocket responded with a laugh. Artemis was marrying Bruce tomorrow and she couldn't be happier! Her past wasn't perfect but she was happy with Bruce, he made all her nightmares go away also he made her forget her past life and that's what she was looking for also he didn't mind that she was heavily pregnant and could practically give birth at any moment, they were going to raise the child together. Artemis sent a smirk towards her fiancé before she turned around to her four friends that surrounded her who were Wendy, Betty, Stephanie and Laurel "The Priest really pissing me off I think I'm going to take a breather"  
"Diana is gonna go out for a bit off fresh air as she's pregnant and all so Bruce you carry on practicing your voles and she'll see y'all in a minute" Laurel.

Diana walked down the aisle to the entrance of the church where she took and deep breath in and then exhaled where she then realised that someone was out here playing the flute, she turns her head and see's Wally there sitting there and playing the flute.

Wally removed the flute from his mouth and sent a smile towards Artemis who decided to approach him "What are you doing here Wally? How did you find me?" Artemis asked in a calm voice however inside she was scared on what he might do to her, "Artemis you look beautiful and you're glowing more than normal" Wally takes Artemis's hands in his "I was passing through and saw you in the church and just waited for you to leave so I could talk to you, I didn't realise you where getting married! Congratulations! And you're pregnant! It's the grooms I assume" Wally says with a smile. "It's great to see you Wally" Artemis looks down at their adjoined hands and says "I so sorry for leaving the way I did! I love you but I have to move on with my life now and I can't go back to the past"  
"I understand and forgive you; there is no hard feelings here. You are my number one girl and I will always love you" Artemis smiles at him with relief and asks "Do you want to be apart off the wedding? Do you want to come?"  
"I would love to"  
"Great!" Artemis drags Wally into the church where Bruce comes over and meets her, "Hey love whose this?"  
"This is my brother! Wally! He is able to make it to the wedding tomorrow!"  
"Nice to meet you Wally I'm Bruce! Take a seat somewhere this is just the rehearsal wedding"  
"A pleasure" Wally responds "Now, which sides the brides?"  
"The left" Wally takes a seat with a smile on his face, however what I didn't know is what was going to happen next.

All of a sudden Zatanna, Miss Martion, Superboy and Nightwing enters and started too shot the people around me, it was done so fast that I had no chance of responding I glanced towards Wally in disbelief, how could he do such a thing to me…. How could he? After they killed everyone around me they stalked towards me were they brutally attacked and beated me till the point that I had all ribs broken, nose and had two compound fractures. Wally witnessed all of this and did nothing, it broke my heart that he would do such a thing to me.

Wally came over towards me lying on my death bed and pulled out a gun, right before he shot me I managed to say "The child is yo…yours W…Wa…Wally" and he shot me in the head right between the eyes and they all left me all for dead, however what they didn't know is that I survived.

 _End off flashback_

"Were 20 minutes away from landing, the seat belt sign is on please stay in your seats" announced an air hostess.  
I guess it's time to now face my father.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **4** **th** **of July**

I walk into my father's café and I see that he's serving customers, who knew people would enjoy his food?

I approach the bar and took a seat waiting for him to approach as he is currently occupied with other customers. I pick up a menu and scan what is available to eat. After a few minutes he walks over to me unaware that he was about to see a ghost.  
In Vietnamese he says "Good Afternoon, Have you decided what you wish to order" he looks up from the note pad and see that it's his daughter in front of him and says in English to me "What are you doing here?"  
I respond "I'm here to see you father, I need your help with something"  
"Upstairs now, you don't know who's watching" I leave the bar and go upstairs as asked by my father, I hear him tell an employee that he will return in a moment.

My father and I took a seat in the living room, "I must say it's good to see you, Artemis after these 5 years of no words from you"  
"Well Father I have been in a coma for the past 4 of them otherwise I would have visited" I respond bitterly. "Now Artemis what do you want from me? You and your sister are alike, you both only visit when you require my assistance so spill the beans"  
"I need you to make me one of your legendary swords"  
"No"  
"I am aware that you took an oath but please father, I require this item to seek the revenge"  
"On who?"  
"Your favorite student off course, Wally" I say sarcastically, my father and Wally have never seen eye to eye, although my father trained with him for a few years, however Wally was treacherous and stole from him. My father stands up and turns away from me and walks towards the window, "Fine Artemis, you win. I'll make you the sword and before you can ask, no you can't have any of my old ones. I will take about three months to make so if you stay here I can also show you how to yield the sword in the correct manor. I must return now too work" he leaves me in the room alone; patience is the key I repeat over and over again in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4- Zatanna Zatara**

The first person to undergo my wrath is Zatanna; she is currently the most dangerous Italian mobster boss. Zatanna more or less controls all of Italy, she is aware of who enters and leaves Italy.  
Zatanna crawled her way up the ladder due to the horrific events that she witnessed when she was only a child. At the age of nine Zatanna witnessed her mother be brutally murdered and raped by mobster bosses Vito Genorese and Salvatore Rina, they weren't aware that she was in the room as she hid in plain sight underneath the bed that her mother was raped on. They did this to show Zatanna's father the consequences for not following orders and with that the mobsters left but not before they knocked Zatanna's father out.

Zatanna's father decided to leave there town and they moved to Rome to get away from the mobsters however he was wrong, for two years Zatanna and her father were hidden in the city of Rome where he taught her how to fight and use magic but eventually the mobster bosses found them, while Zatanna was at school her father was sliced open and they burnt the house down to the ground. When Zatanna arrived home from school she saw her home on fire and knew who did this.

At the age of 16 Zatanna got her revenge, it was lucky for Zatanna that Vito Genorese was a pervert and preyed on young girls, so when Zatanna was taken to Vito Genorese room she whipped out a gun and shot down all the Hench men but for Vito Genorese Zatanna killed him slowly with a knife she found in the kitchen.

Salvatore Rina was much more difficult to track down however Zatanna was able to do it and found Salvatore Rina in Russia although she was talented with the martial arts Zatanna decided to use her developed magical skills and ripped out and squashed all Salvatore Rina organs. Not only that but Zatanna destroyed both mobster bosses empires which were left crumbling to the ground.

By the age of 24 Zatanna was one of the most dangerous women in the world, she was hired by top people and took down presidents she was one of the best female assassins I've ever encounter however she will regret what she helped participate in 4 years ago after murdering 11 innocent people when I hold her non beating heart as a trophy.

Currently Zatanna is one of the leader mobster bosses in Italy and is the only female ruler, as Zatanna is unpredictable and has a foul temper even other mobster bosses fear her so they don't dare question her authority. This is due to the event that occurred when one of them called her a half breed as she is half American and half Italian so Zatanna did what any rational lead would do and blew off his head with a simple spell, since then no one stands in her way.

Zatanna has control over the crazy 88 which is her mini army; Luigi is the general who is always watching them as most of them I dare say are morons. However Zatanna keeps 6 guards with her constantly which are her most trusted allies, the main reason she keeps them around is because she is too lazy to kill unworthy people and she only fights those who are worthy off her attention and luckily for me I fall within that category.  
Four of the guards are Lieutenants, one is her personal body guard Stephanie who is only 17 is crazy but her skills are impeccable with and without a blade. The last person is Zatanna's best friend Rocket, I dare say once upon a time we were best friends but after her attempt to murder I and she murdered my unborn child that title has been revoked between us.

 **18** **th** **of July**

Not only did I see Zatanna and her beloved crew enter this Italian dance club but th 8's are currently performing which is nice as I there music. I spot them moving up towards the first floor where they enter a luxury room filled with alcohol, I sit by the bar monitoring the room for a half hour where I work out my strategies for my next move. I walk up to the first floor and approach there room where I ease droop but all of sudden a knife flies my face causing me to jump up to the ceiling to be out of sight. 5…4…3…2… Stephanie right on cue walks out of the room holding a knife and scans the area to see anything out of place or suspicious, but after a few minutes and me about to fall from the ceiling she returns back into the room.

Then everything returns back to normal and the people in the room return to joking around and laughing about Charlie Brown, I go to the loo before I decide how to get the gang too leave the room so that I can start my revenge. As I'm about to leave I hear a women's phone ringing and its clear to me that its Rocket's ring tone as a moment later she answers the phone talking about her usual rubbish, I exit the loo and grab her holding a knife to her throat "Well hallo Rocket, remember me?"  
"Artemis" she gasps "You're alive?"  
"Now you're coming with me and you are going to follow my orders otherwise ill slit your throat and I promise you this is no empty threat", Rocket tries to nod her head and I pull her out to the entrance of the dance club and I tell her to stand by the wall where I crouch down behind her so that no one can see me.

I shout out in Italian "Zatanna Zatara you and I have unfinished business" the room suddenly goes silent, slowly Zatanna's crew leave the room where Zatanna herself is the last to leave, she and her crew stay on the first floor and I decide to make myself visible, once Zatanna's eyes see me she looks at me in complete shock and mutters "Artemis"

I suddenly cut off Rockets arm using the sword my father made me, Rocket screams out in pain and there is no reaction from Zatanna and her guards but everyone else starts to scream and runs out of the club in pure terror and fear where as Zatanna and I have a stare off while Rockets blood stains my yellow leather suit, eventually Zatanna, her guards, Rockets broken body and I remain in the club.


End file.
